A New Perspective
by eriah
Summary: "He was a broken man and she could not fix him."


_**Author's Note:**_

_**~Edited 3/18/2015~**_

**This takes place after the fourth shinobi world war. This was written before the conclusion of the manga, therefore not everything is completely accurate with the events that occurred in the manga. This was written before the final battle between Sasuke and Naruto. In this fic, Sakura had woken up from the genjutsu Sasuke put her under and tried to protect Naruto from Sasuke**

**This is an ItaSaku fic. NaruSasu is also present.**

**Rated: M**

* * *

It doesn't mean anything.

They are simply two people whose paths have been intertwined solely by circumstance.

It means nothing when he's buried deep inside of her. Or when she digs her short nails into his back and cries out his name_._

It especially means nothing after they climax, when he kisses behind her ear and holds his spent body against hers. Or when she entwines her hands with his and he runs his fingers through her hair. Nor does it hold meaning that they spend the rest of the night filling the sex-scented room with their shared goals and dreams. Dreams that no one else knows besides each other.

They are not in love.

They are simply two people who have found temporary release in one another. Tomorrow they will go back to being acquaintances and being comrades who have been assigned to work alongside one another due to the current Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto's, order.

She knows his history. After the war, Sasuke had Kabuto resurrect his beloved older brother. It was easy to convince the medic-nin, for the man had regarded Itachi highly. After many failed attempts and some years later, he had finally succeeding in resurrecting Itachi and as difficult as it was, it could have been even more so, if Obito hadn't preserved Itachi's body after his death. According to Sasuke, his hair had been shorn and now it was as short as it was in his youth and he looks more healthy and 'less broody' than he did when he was alive _the first time_.

Aside from Team 7, Tsunade, and Sasuke's team Taka, no one else knows. Nor does anyone else know about the truth behind the Uchiha massacre or that Uchiha Itachi is one of the most thoughtful and caring people she has ever met.

To everyone else, he is the 'thought-to-be-dead-but-not-really-dead' relative of Sasuke. To everyone else he is known as 'Daisuke.'

While Sasuke and Naruto know plenty about Itachi, they don't know what she does and that is what he's like behind closed doors and under the sheets.

During the day and in front of others, he is Uchiha.

At night, he is just Itachi.

He is the man who reads her ballads and sonnets from his favorite poets. He is the man who soothes her worries and calls her beautiful. He is the man who is so passionate when they are intimate that sometimes even she is convinced that he's making love to her and not just fucking her senseless.

When daylight breaks, he falls back into the mold of the perfect shinobi. Stoic and obedient. Quiet and reserved. They barely exchange a glance or share words unless needed.

They are back to being impersonal again. He is just Uchiha and she is just Haruno.

They are not in love.

She knows he doesn't want a relationship. She's been around him long enough to know how much he hates himself and how he thinks he's undeserving of love. Of her love.

But she knows that Itachi's starting to care for her beyond what started out as a platonic relationship and 'fuck buddies.'

She knows because she feels similar.

Itachi doesn't want to hurt her and she doesn't want to hurt him.

_"It's best if we retain our professional relationship and end our intimate one."_ He tells her one night.

_"Yeah." _She feigns a smile, so expertly, she even convinces herself for a moment. He dips his head down and brushes his lips on the diamond seal on her prominent forehead.

_"Goodnight, Sakura."_

_"Sweet dreams, Itachi." _She shuts the door but feels him linger for a few moments. Sakura knows he can feel her doing the same. They say nothing between the wooden door but she knows the words on his mind and she's sure he knows the words on hers.

_'I miss you already.'_

_'I miss you too.'_

_'I'm sorry it has to be this way.'_

_'I know. I love you.'_

_'...'_

They cannot be together and she knows it. He doesn't want to hurt her and she understands.

Their encounters lessen and they treat each other simply as comrades during the day and now they go their separate ways at night.

So it doesn't hurt when they are on an assignment in Kumogakure and the shinobi, Samui, is flirting with him and he's flirting back. It doesn't hurt when he's late to their meeting with the Raikage the next morning and she knocks on his motel door only to have him answer in his boxers. His usually smooth hair is disheveled and there's love bites and scratches up and down his torso. She knows that he feels nothing for Samui and she was just a fuck to get her out of his mind.

She knows Itachi doesn't want attachments because he doesn't think he deserves it.

So she tells -_forces_\- herself to believe that it doesn't hurt.

_"Sakura?" _He questions.

_I'm sorry._

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she says, _"You're late for the meeting with Bee."_ She looks past him and at the blonde woman who is sleeping on his bed. A thin cotton bed sheet is the only thing covering her otherwise, very nude body. "_I'll tell him you're running a little late._"

Sakura feels a range of emotions at the sight. She wants to cry but she also wants to hit Samui so hard in the face that a dark bruise circles around her eyes. Those same '_bluest eyes that remind' _him_'of the depths of the ocean.' _She wants to gag at the thought of him flirting with her and the woman flirting back. She wants to vomit at the fact that she could smell the stench of sex from the night before still present in the air. She wants to wants to hit Itachi so hard in the groin that he never has sex with anyone ever again.

Sakura knows that she's being immature and that she really shouldn't be mad. Itachi and her are not dating and Samui doesn't, nor anyone for that matter, know what has been going on between them.

She turns to leave, but he grabs her arm and he smiles sadly at her. "_I'll be there soon._"

Nodding once, she tries to pull out of her grasp but he doesn't let go. There are tears forming in her eyes and she doesn't want him to see her this way. Yanking her arm away from him, she stalks down the long narrow hall of the motel and doesn't say another word. He doesn't stop her, but she knows he watches her until she's out of his sight.

Sakura can't lie to herself anymore. She loves him.

She didn't plan on her feelings turning into this, but after months of getting to know so much about Itachi, she can't help but be so in love with him.

Sakura wants to convince him that he's not a monster and that's he's not all to blame for the massacre. She wants to convince him that he deserves to be loved and that he is loved.

She is so in love with Itachi that the fact that he doesn't think he is worthy of her love hurts her so bad.

Sakura wants to be happy but more than anything she wants Itachi to be happy

* * *

6 months ago.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura was mindfully munching on her meal, enjoying the combination of sweet and spicy flavors on her palate. It had seemed like an eternity since she had last eaten her mother's cooking. After she moved into her own apartment with Ino, she had been seeing less and less of her mother and her cooking and more of Ino and their daily junk food binges.

As wonderful as it was finally living away from her parents, she had found that she often missed their company. Over the years, she had taken them for granted. Being a foolish teenager, it wasn't until after the war did she realize how lucky she was. Her parents could prove to be nuisances but they loved her and most of all, they were _alive_. Ino, on the other hand, was not so lucky. It was hard to put Mr. Yamanaka to rest, but it had made her see life in a different light. Life was fleeting and there were many things that she had yet to accomplish. Always painfully clinging to the '_what could have beens_,' the loss of so many people she cared for showed her that there was no time to think in such a way. She remembered all too clearly what it felt like when she saw_him_ during the war. For years she had awaited his return and hoped he'd embrace her in a way she always dreamed of, but things changed. The man that she'd seen fight at her side was not the man she always thought he was.

After the enemy was defeated and the plume of smoke cleared, the world stood still among the dust and ash. Thousands of shinobi had lost their lives during the war and even more had had been severely injured. Despite all the atrocities they had just witnessed, everyone knew just what needed to be done. Just as the shinobi from all five nations fought together, they also had to rebuild together.

Seeing the entire shinobi nation actually smile, laugh, and just _live_, after being surrounded by so much death, gave her a new perspective. She had existed for years, but it wasn't until the battle was done that she realized she had not truly been living. And just like everyone else, she, too, would stand back up and and look forward to the future. For she, was a warrior who not only looked death in the eye, but she conquered it.

Once again, they had returned to Konoha without Sasuke, but she did not falter this time. All along she had proven useless when it came to him. They were twelve years old when she had gotten to see a side of him that many had never seen before. And for years, it was the only thing she clung to. "_Thank you_," he told her the night he departed all those years ago. And it was those two simple words that she clung to. He did care, he _did_.

Yet it wasn't until after years of chasing after him and seeing Naruto's defeated expression did she realize the truth behind those words. Those words were a farewell. A promise to never see her again, for he had no intention of ever returning. Sasuke had chosen the life of a missing nin years ago. While she and Naruto had only good intentions by wanting to bring him back, ultimately, they didn't understand him at all.

Sasuke had forgotten her long ago. He did not love her and he never would. And now, after all these years, the realization did not bring a tear to her eye, nor cause a twinge in her heart. Had she had told herself years ago, it would have felt as if the world had crashed around her. And as much as she was telling herself to feel something, she couldn't feel anything.

Not about him.

Not anymore.

The war made her see things clearly. Always having that medic mentality from even before training with Tsunade, not only did she want to save him, but she wanted to heal his heart. But she couldn't do either, because someone else had already saved him. While she wasn't the one to mend him back together, knowing that he was no longer consumed by paralyzing darkness had brought her the closure she needed.

Did she ever truly love him? Was she simply someone who wanted him to smile in the way she wanted everyone? The answer did not matter anymore. Because she never expected him to enter her life the way she had dreamed of when she was a young girl. But most importantly, she didn't want him to.

She was a warrior.

And she would never allow anyone make her feel she was unworthy.

Never again.

The knock on the door shook her out of her stupor. Emerald eyes glanced up to meet the look of her mother's bewildered expression.  
Of course, her mother's bewilderment was replaced with glee, when the door opened up to reveal Naruto, who took no time to invite himself in.

"Sakura! Gran-" Her mother quickly smacked the back of Naruto's head, making him hiss in exaggerated pain.

"Naruto?" Sakura was surprised by his sudden arrival. It had been a few days she had seen him last and he certainly did not say anything about seeing her any time soon. While, his sudden appearance was not expected, it was definitely welcomed.

"I'm surprised royalty like yourself would grace us with your presence!" Her mother joked.

The Uzumaki had grown so much since the war ended three years ago. Before she could look directly at him and now he she had to look up at him.  
"I'm not royalty. I'm still the same person as always!" He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Besides I'm not Hokage, yet. There's still a few weeks left until I get inducted."

"You're so young still. Even younger than your father was when he became Hokage. Not to mention, you're not even married yet! But not for long of course. I'm sure all the kunoichi in all the five hidden villages are already lining up." The older woman nudged him with her elbow.

Sakura felt bad but was also amused when she noticed just how red he was turning. It was funny that after everything he had been through, talking about the opposite sex and relationships still made him flush with embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned, cutting in to save her closest friend from embarrassment. Though, she was still a little bit taken back by his presence. He had been so busy transitioning into being the next Hokage, that she wasn't sure if she would ever see him like this again. It was apparent from the dark bags under his eyes he was weary, but of course he would not let that stop him.

"I needed to speak to you about something."

Her gaze flicked toward her mother who was watching the exchange with curiosity. Realizing that she was intruding on their privacy, her mother threw her hands up in defeat.

"I get it. I get it. I'll leave you two kids alone." The blonde woman said before she headed toward the door. "But clean up your plate when you're done. And don't leave without saying bye. That goes for the both of you!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Sakura waved her mother away. When the older woman had finally left, she turned to Naruto. "So, what's this about?"

Naruto exhaled softly, but stood firmly. "It took a lot of consideration but I finally selected all the members of the council."

Her ears perked up that. It was true that she had not seen Naruto in a while because Tsunade was preparing him to take her position. But one of the main reasons was Naruto had often gone some_where_ to see a certain some_one_. She had no clue what he was up to. Naruto kept in touch with him, but he always spared her the details.

That was until today.

"Sasuke..." She uttered much more softly than she intended too. She wasn't sure why his name still made her feel uneasy, but the name felt harsh when it rolled off her tongue.

Naruto nodded. "He finally agreed to come home."

"Home, huh?"

The blonde smiled sadly. "Yeah."

The idea that he was returning back to Konoha after eight years of being a rogue nin sounded incredibly strange. Why now? What had changed so much that he decided that it was time to finally return?

Her gaze met Naruto's.

"Under what conditions? Because I find it hard to believe that after all this time he would agree without any reason."

The blonde chuckled. "You're too smart for your own good, Sakura." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "He wants to... bring his people here. You remember them, right? From the war."

No doubt Sakura remembered them. They were the group of people Sasuke had chosen himself to travel along with him. She hadn't spoken to them, but it was apparent that Sasuke chose a life with them over his former team. She once wondered what it was about those shinobi that Sasuke preferred over their former team 7.

"I've only spoken to that redhead before."

"Karin."

"Yeah. But that was before the war when Sasuke..." She trailed off. The memory of the Uchiha engulfed by darkness still hurt too much to think about. The deranged look in his eye when he tried to..._strike_ her twice.

Why did Naruto want Sasuke back in Konoha, anyway? And why was she suddenly opposed to his return? This was something she wanted for years and yet now, the idea that he was actually going to return...Her throat felt dry suddenly. She didn't like this at all.

She shook the thoughts from her head. This was not about her. This was about Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto went through hell and back to get Sasuke back and now was not the time to disagree with his decision. She would not be selfish and ruin this for both of them.

She would not let this deter her from living her life to the fullest.

"Sakura?"

"I'm happy to hear that." She stubbornly pressed on a smile, quickly recovering from her stumble. Maybe she didn't like the idea, but it was something she would have to live with, even if his name alone did stir unpleasant feelings in her belly.

Naruto smiled brightly. His smile alone made the negative feelings subside. In fact, his sunny nature always had that effect on her. On everyone, really.

"Shikamaru is not too happy about it. But Sasuke is different now. _Trust me_. Returning will be the best decision. Besides the Uchiha are part of Konoha. It's only natural that the only two left alive live here and help rebuild their clan."

"_Two?_"

* * *

The day started simply enough. She threw on her civvies, appropriate enough for the meeting but casual enough to be comfortable in. She combed through sheared her pink locks, it was short as it was back when she was fifteen She then tightened her hitai-ate over her hair, deep red contrasting pastel pink. With everything in place, she set off for the Hokage tower.

Being part of Naruto's council, she was expected to attend their first meeting along with the other rookies. Passing along all the shops and civilians in the village, the day seemed pretty normal. The weather was cool and the sky clear. It was a comforting solace that had remained unchanged since the war ended five years ago. The only thing that was off was the apprehension swirling in the pit of her belly. Years had gone by since she last saw Sasuke and after everything that happened, part of her hoped she'd never have to see him again. Her younger self would have been distraught if she knew that she would end up feeling this way.

It did not take her long to reach the Hokage tower and it took an even shorter time for her to reach the room where they were expected to convene.

It was not the first time she had been to the meeting room. Being close to both Naruto and Tsunade, she had attended various meetings before and she was rather familiar with the room and what took place in them. The room was rather large. A small stage was positioned at one side of the room and a large table, able to accommodate up to twenty-five persons, was on the other side.

She saw a rush of familiar faces seated at the long table. Tsunade, Kakashi, Shikamaru and the rest of the rookies of her generation. Unsurprisingly she sat between Naruto and Sai. Sai's expression was much like everyone else's, much like her own. Skeptical and reluctant. It was apparent that everyone felt uneasy about Sasuke's return.

"This better be a good idea, Uzumaki. Because if he or his people so much as threaten to harm a hair on that stupid head of yours, we will fight back with no hesitation." Tsunade threatened across the table.

The blonde waved his arms profusely. "Don't worry, Baachan. Everything will be fine."

Moments later, the sound of a knock on the large wooden doors echoed throughout the meeting room. Genma entered shortly after with Sasuke in tow.

The sight of Sasuke made her feel strange. And it was the first time she realized she did not feel anything for him anymore. During the war, he had actually spoke to her rather calmly, yet now he acted as if she had not existed. Perhaps it was because when Sasuke had threatened to end Naruto's life after Madara and Obito had been beaten, she intervened. After everything Naruto had went through for Sasuke she didn't allow him to even nick him. The return of the memory angered her. Really, why did he even bother to return?

When he sat down in a chair opposite from Tsunade, the other members of his group walked in right after. She had seen them all before, during the war. They had been so relaxed then, despite everything that was going on around them.

Lastly, the second Uchiha that Naruto had mentioned to her earlier walked in.

Itachi.

His cover was that he was a first cousin that had left Konoha with his sensei a few months before the clan was massacred, too afraid of the 'evil Itachi' to return to Konoha and he went under the alias, Daisuke.

Naruto had told her what had really happened all those years ago. He had been ordered to kill his family for Sasuke and Konoha. He wasn't truly a monster, but a good person forced into a terrible, yet, inevitable situation. Still, she couldn't help but feel afraid of him despite knowing the truth.

She studied him as he settled across the table. It was the first time she had ever _really_ gotten a good look at him. He looked very similar to Sasuke. Contrarily, his hair appeared silkier and lighter in color. He had a sharper angular face, and heavy eye troughs. He was taller than Sasuke, and certainly much leaner.

She wondered how he felt being back in his old village after everything that happened. But decided not to dwell on it much.

Everyone's eyes were on the rogue-but-not-so-rogue ninjas on the room. The aura of uncertainty everyone felt was not well hidden.

"We should get things started!" Naruto beamed. It was obvious he was the only person in the room that was on good terms with everyone in the room. Not too mention he must have been ecstatic to have Sasuke back in Konoha.

"I suppose we should," Tsunade mumbled. "What do you have to say for yourself, Uchiha?"

Sasuke's elbows were on the table, his head rested his folded hands, "There is not much for me to say. Except that I am here to lead Naruto in making correct decisions in running this corrupt village."

'_Corrupt village._' Sakura knew he was referring to the Uchiha massacre. At that moment she glanced over at Itachi who seemed to tense at those two words, but her mind must have played tricks on her because he relaxed immediately. She studied him momentarily, but soon, he realized she was staring because their eyes met briefly. She quickly turned her attention away from him.

Kiba laughed almost manically. "You bastard! How dare you come here and try and tell us how to live? After everything you did, you're-"

"Kiba. Enough." Shikamaru spoke tersely. His dark gaze flicked from Kiba to Sasuke, eyebrows furrowed. "I don't trust you either, but I'm not here to put my faith in you. We're all doing this for Naruto. You should be grateful he has done so much for you."

"I am aware." Sasuke answered in a monotone voice.

"Don't you think you owe everyone an apology? After everything we went through for you, we deserve that much." Choji said seriously and suddenly.

Sasuke stared at the portly shinobi with vexation and the tension in the room suddenly thickened. At that moment Naruto intervened.

"I know there are a lot of things you want to talk about and we will get to that eventually, but right now we have to set aside our differences." Naruto paused briefly and closed his eyes. He sighed softly before opening them once more. A large grin stretched across his face. "It's important that we respect each other and consider each other's ideas. It's the only way to make this village the best it can be."

Sakura smiled. It was a wonder how inspirational Naruto could be in times like these, but it served to remind her exactly why he deserved to be Hokage more than anyone else.

The Uzumaki continued. "I want us all to be able to work with each other despite what happened in the past. It's the only way we can move forward and give Konoha a better future."

It seemed that was enough to get everyone in the room relaxed than they had been since the meeting started.

However, it was short lived.

The room grew silent when Sasuke spoke once more. "I'm aware you still don't trust me, but Naruto is right. We need to change some things in this village. A lot has happened in the past that could have panned out differently had the former council been diligent enough to care about the well being of everyone."

It was odd hearing Sasuke speak in such a level-headed manner. Naruto wasn't lying when he said Sasuke had changed. But she couldn't help but wonder what made him so grounded. He and his team looked so relaxed around each other, as if they were truly friends. They didn't have that tense airy feeling that lingered around their former Team 7. Or perhaps, her pale green gaze wandered toward the silent Uchiha, who was sitting up right across the table. Maybe having his older brother back in his life, alive was the cause for the change in Sasuke's demeanor.

"Sasuke and Shikamaru are the head of the council. If you have any concerns, you can come to me or either of them. Baachan will assign you your new positions on my council." Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I hope I'm not being too strict."

"I'm not even retired yet and you're already bossing me around," Tsunade reprimanded. There were only a few weeks left before she would retire from being Hokage. "Don't forget to speak with me before you leave here today. We have already discussed the new positions you will all be given."

Shortly after the meeting, Sakura found herself in an incredibly awkward situation. Appointed as someone on Naruto's council would have been much more rewarding had her partner been someone else. The person she was intended to work with was Itachi. She huffed indignantly. Maybe she should have continued working at the hospital like her mother suggested, because the idea that she had to work so closely with Sasuke's older brother was unsettling.

She spent the better part of her teenage years obsessing over a guy she thought she knew and loved. It wasn't until she was older that she realized she had been foolish in her supposed love for him. When he finally left her mind and escaped from her reoccurring thoughts she felt liberated. Yet now, she would have to work with a man that looked so much like him. The man who made him go insane. The idea made her feel trapped. There was no worse feeling she felt than when she spent her life obsessing over a guy who did not care for her as much and she didn't want to constantly be reminded of that. Yet despite asking Naruto to pair her with someone else, he wouldn't budge. To make matters worse, Tsunade agreed with him.

The pink-haired kunoichi was interrupted from her thoughts when a tall figure suddenly stood over her.

Bending at the waist, he bowed to her, before straightening his posture. His tall form once again towering over her petite one.

"It is very nice to meet you, Haruno. I have heard a lot about you from Naruto."

Sakura nearly cringed. He spoke so proper it was so weird hearing that speech come out of someone's mouth who looked so much like Sasuke. Even more-so that he was referring to her so formally.

"There is no need to be so formal when speaking with me. We will be working with each other from now on. Sakura is fine, Uchiha." She responded in a clipped tone. While she didn't really know anything about this man, she wasn't entirely convinced by his polite speech. Charming as he was, there was something off about him and it made her even more apprehensive that they were to work alongside each other.

"Yes, you are right. My apologies, Sakura." His voice was deep and smooth and there was an almost tangible confidence in his speech.

Her attention turned away from him. Itachi was being nothing but kind to her but for some reason his presence was overbearing and heavy. It was as if he carried the weight of a million souls on his back, but tried to hide it behind a smile and eloquent speech. She wasn't sure if anyone else had felt it when they spoke to him or if anyone had spoken to him at all. But still, it made her uncertain.

He continued to loom over her with confidence that seemed to transform to uncertainty. "Ah. I will not take any more of your time. I look forward to our working relationship."

She inclined her head in kind gesture. "Oh...Yes, me too."

"Until tomorrow then." He waved at her and she stared dumbly in response.

He was certainly nothing like Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto had placed her in charge of foreign relations, with her social skills and intelligence, she was more than capable of keeping Konoha in good relations with the other shinobi villages.

Like every morning, her morning started out as normal as any other. She worked out, then ate, showered, and got ready for another day. There wasn't anything particular special about this day. Other than the fact that she needed to turn over her last remaining patients to Shizune who was officially taking over as head of the Konoha Hospital.

Although she resigned from her position from the hospital, she still hoped to expand her knowledge on medical ninjutsu. But there were other things she needed to do first. Wanting to broaden her horizons, it was the reason why she accepted Naruto's offer to join his council.

It wasn't until the previous day that she was actually informed of what she was going to do. Naruto certainly did not tell her she was going to be working with Itachi. She scowled. Had Naruto known all along? In fact, was he the one who decided on it? If so, why her of all people? It suddenly made sense why he came by the previous day to fill her in about Itachi.

When Sakura arrived to Shizune's office, she was more than a little surprised to find Konohamaru just leaving the building. Being three years younger than her, it wasn't often that they mingled unless Naruto had invited them over. Recently having turned eighteen and officially becoming a jounin, she guessed it wasn't too shocking to see they had been given some tasks by Naruto.

"Sakura!" Konohamaru called out to her. She was practically tackled to the ground when he threw his arms around her. Though he had not grown significantly, it was still strange that he was now taller than her. She remembered when he was still a bratty little kid and still had yet to go through a growth spurt.

"You're looking as lovely as always." The male gave her a toothy grin. "What are you doing here? I was actually coming to see you right now."

Pulling his arms off of her, she took a step back. "I just came here to see Shizune."

"Oh! We just saw her! I'm now appointed as the Hokage's messenger. Moegi and Udon too, they're out on a mission now though. Pretty neat, huh?" The Senju said happily. It was no secret that the boy had a crush on her. She wasn't sure when it happened but when she had worked at the hospital he'd occasionally visit her. It was a sweet gesture, but she was definitely not interested. To her, he would always be that immature little boy who pulled pranks with Naruto. Perhaps pranks and the rasengan wasn't the only thing Konohamaru picked up from Naruto.

"Very." Sakura paused for a moment, just now registering his words. "You were coming to see me?"

He nodded profusely and pulled off a scroll that was attached to his belt. "This is from the Naru- the Hokage. I'm not really sure what it is but I have to give one to your partner too." His face turned into one of distaste. "It's weird, isn't it? After all these years, we're just now hearing about another Uchiha. It's kind of suspicious, don't you think?"

Despite his cover, it seemed that Konohamaru was skilled enough to sense the darkness that covered Itachi.

"It is but..." Sakura posed momentarily. She decided it was bet to not give anything away. "Maybe he was afraid."

"Of his psychotic cousin?" Konohamaru sneered, flexing his arms. "Please, I bet I could take him on now!" His face turned serious, he looked off into the distance.

"I know Naruto cleared him but I just don't trust him. I feel like he's hiding something."

There it was again. Itachi didn't outwardly say or do anything differently than anyone else, it was just his entire existence that was suspicious. She had bad feeling if anyone ever did find out his true identity.

"I can understand your view." The pink haired kunoichi paused momentarily, mulling over her words. "But we have to trust in Naruto. He's never been wrong before!"

"I know, but still." He placed a hand on her shoulder, looking down into her eyes. She could nearly feel the heat in his gaze, it felt strangely intimate. "If you need anything, I'm here for you."

She pushed his hand off of her shoulder and grinned unimpressed. "I can take care of myself."

Konohamaru flushed. "Right, right. As expected from Sakura!" The Senju scratched the back of his head, his cheeks became an even more intense shade of red. "Do you think that maybe we could...uh..."

Not wanting reject him, she interrupted him.

"I need to get to Shizune before she gets even angrier from me being late."

"Uh-yeah!" He smiled brightly. "Until later!"

* * *

It had been several weeks since Itachi had returned to Konoha along with Sasuke and his comrades. It felt strange to say the least. Konoha looked very different from what he remembered. According to Naruto, Pein destroyed the entire village. The aftermath was so severe, the village literally needed to be rebuilt from the ground up.

While it looked nothing like it did when he was a boy, the dark memories of his past still lingered. It was suffocating and overbearing and more than once he had contemplated fleeting. If it wasn't for Sasuke, he wouldn't have returned in the first place. But after years of making Sasuke's life hell, he decided that this was the only way to make it up to him. And still, this act was comparable to a drop of blood in the ocean. He could never make up for the atrocities he had put his precious brother through. In fact, it had amazed him that Sasuke was so accepting and loving towards him after everything. Had it been the other way around, he wondered if he could have returned the same feelings and with such tenacity.

If things had gone the way Itachi wanted, he would have preferred to remain a rotting corpse and give back to the world he desecrated by never damning it with his wretched existence again. But of course, things never went his way. Itachi never believed in a higher power, but if there was a deity out there, it certainly did not believe in his abilities to control his own life.

And so here he was, back in his village, completely incongruous. Few personally knew his relative whom he was pretending to be and still people would stare at him with eyes full of contempt. There weren't many who knew his actual identity. Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Tsunade were filled in about the truth when Naruto was negotiating their return to the village. It was one of the main reasons that had allowed Sasuke to return in the first place. Itachi imagined if they had not been filled in about that detail, they would have never been permitted to return. Apparently his partner, Haruno was also informed, as well as the shinobi, Sai.

He wondered if he would ever get used to his new life or would he forever roam around familiar faces who treated him like a stranger. It was then he realized that his past had truly worked a number on him. He was constantly in fear that people would find out his identity and also found that it wasn't until he was alone that he truly felt safe. Of course, he couldn't tell Sasuke about this. Sasuke had enough of his own problems to deal with. Problems that he mostly (unfortunately) had caused.

Though now that he recalled, he was set to be in an almost partnership with Naruto's kunoichi friend, Sakura. After years of traveling around with Kisame, he found it was easier to communicate with people when it was just one on one. Perhaps there was more to this partnership than he originally thought.

From what he was informed, Sakura was a medic, who had trained under Tsunade. It was not like he was sick anymore. Kabuto had made sure to give him healthy, proper working organs. So his physical health was not it. Itachi stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out if Kakashi was up to something by partnering him up with the younger kunoichi. Certainly, the older man was not playing matchmaker. He would never do something as erroneous as such. The girl was practically like a daughter to the copy nin, after all. Not to mention, it was not very common for men at his age to partake in the like.

The more Itachi thought about it. The more he realized just why he did such, and the reason irritated him. The Uchiha inwardly sighed. So, Kakashi thought that he may have been mentally unstable? Did he think some kunoichi who had mostly acquired her experiences from physical wounds could help with _trauma_ he may have endured. He wasn't sure if it was a kind gesture or slightly insulting.

Itachi decided it was best to not think much of it. There was no way out of the situation he was in now. Even if death came knocking on his door, he would have to refuse its offer to take him back. The very least he could do was be grateful to those who were now in charge of the village and had accepted Sasuke back.

The older Uchiha yawned. His eyes closed surrounding him the darkness he had grown used to. Tomorrow was a different day. The beginning of the rest of his life. Perhaps he would make the best of this second chance he was given and gain a new perspective. After all, it was not heard of someone getting a second chance to live again.

Literally.

The following day he would begin working alongside the woman that Naruto seemed very fond of whenever he mentioned her. He would have assumed it was love, had he not been pursuing his little brother. Or perhaps, he was still in love with her. He wasn't sure, nor did he care to concern himself in other's personal matters. What he did care about was performing his new job as best as he could. In order to do that, he needed to become better acquainted with his partner.

Itachi was no stranger to the opposite sex. In fact, he found he had a much easier time speaking to women than to men. Of course, it should have been as easy as that. The first day he spoke to Sakura, however, she seemed extremely distant and uninterested. Having great intuition, he suspected the younger female had some underlying reason for why she was behaving as so.

When he was a member of the Akatsuki, he did not concern himself in getting on their good side. For their opinions on him did not matter. However, things were different. Once he had been reborn into the world he had left behind, his fate was already determined by his brother. He once had controlled Sasuke's life and now Sasuke controlled his. It was poetic justice.

He needed to care about what those in the village thought about him. To give Sasuke a life that he deserved, he needed to help cleanse the bad reputation associated with the Uchiha name. And he would start by getting Sakura on his side.

* * *

He woke up early.

Even when he was in the Akatsuki he would wake up before the sun would rise. Part for fear of his life, but mostly because there was always so much to do, but not enough time to do so in a single day. Despite returning to a safe environment, the amount of work that needed to be done did not lessen. He was expected to meet Sakura, with whom he was expected to work with for the next few months. The assignment they had been given was to arrange the Chunin exams. Seeing as the Chunin exams was an international event, they would eventually need to meet up with two other representatives from allied villages.

Itachi had taken part in the chunin exams when he was a child, ten years old to be exact. The thought that he would be involved in it sixteen years later made him feel strange.

After a few minutes he arrived to the Hokage tower. It looked much more modern than the previous one he had so vividly remembered. While the past one had been spherical in shape, this one was much more angular. Though, it was a bright red, much like its predecessor.

Walking through the large halls he passed by many faces, all who had either spoke in hushed voices or stopped talking all together. It had been a week since his return, but it was more than apparent the villagers did not take a liking to him. Of course, he had expected such to occur. It would be a very long time before he or his brother were ever trusted, but he would not hold it against them.

They had every reason to feel as so. Madara and Obito had practically destroyed the little good left that was attached to their family name. According to Tsunade, Sasuke had done just the same, however, to atone for his "atrocious and traitorous actions," as she so bitterly put, he would be confined for two years and would be prevented from using his ninjutsu for five years. The idea that Sasuke would be put in such a vulnerable position did not sit well with Itachi, yet surprisingly enough, Sasuke was more than for it, so long as he and his comrades could return to the village and start anew. It was so unlike Sasuke to make such a request, but he assumed that this was Sasuke's way of returning the favor of keeping him alive out of love and not hate.

Little did Sasuke know, was he wanted nothing more than to remain dead. But he would not ever tell him so. Instead he feigned ignorance to Sasuke's true motive. Yet again, his life had become to live for Sasuke, though this time it was much different. This time it was to ensure his brother's happiness and not his safety.

After a few moments, he arrived to the room he was expected to meet Sakura in. To his surprise, she was already there. Diligently writing on a single sheet of paper. She hardly looked up when she bid her greeting and carried on with her task. Her handwriting was so neat and curvy, very unlike his. Despite being praised for many things, he was often scolded for his poor penmanship. And so, he made a mental note, to let her handle any duty that required writing.

"Good morning, Sakura." He said, taking no time to sit across from her, in one of the empty chairs at the long table. The room was a little dusty and dimly lit. Few bookshelves lined the wall and old paintings of the creators of the exam adorned the gray cracked walls. On the contrary her cropped pink hair was a bright and shiny. And despite the dreary room, she was practically glowing with focus and resolution.

He then noticed official documents laid out in front of her.

"I was not aware I had to bring in any documents."

Again, without looking up she spoke. "The materials were delivered to you."

"I did not receive any documents." He replied, though she did not say anything further. He had sense that she had been skeptical of him, much like everyone else in the village. However, unlike anyone else in the village, they were supposed to work together. Though, he found that it may be difficult with the barrier she had put up between them.

Itachi sat in silence for many moments, while she continued to work on her task. The room was quiet except or the vigorous writing of the young woman. He almost felt guilty that he had slightly disturbed her with his presence, of course, if he hadn't shown up, that would have been much worse.

Finally, she set her pen down, only to pick up the single sheet of paper and read what she had been so diligently working on for the past few minutes. It was only when she was done that she looked at him and acknowledged his presence.

"I must express my apologies for not coming prepared. I will be certain to come prepared next time."

The kunoichi stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. "Konohamaru's squad was supposed to bring the documents to you. His division is currently in charge of delivering messages..." She trailed off. An expression of realization dawned on her face. "That little twerp didn't deliver the documents..." She cursed under her breath. "My apologies, Uchiha."

"It is no trouble. I am sure it was an innocent mistake."

"...and you're not reporting to me. We're a...team, remember? There's no need to be so formal."

"Ah." He responded simply. Though it was apparent she felt extremely uncomfortable in his presence. Itachi quickly changed the subject to ease her tension. "What is it that you are working on?"

Her eyes trailed down to her work. She handed him the paper scratched with her writing. "Seeing as we're heading the chunin exams this year, I was making some adjustments."

"Adjustments?"

She nodded her head.

"The exams have continuously followed the same pattern for decades. And yet every year there are several that are wounded to such severity they're no longer able to continue to their career. But worst of all, we have even sustained some casualties! You would think the safety of our inexperienced shinobi would be of utmost importance and yet we have all these startling numbers that prove otherwise. Hell, we even have a release form that ensures the exam proctor won't be held accountable for deaths. It's preposterous."

"Hm." Itachi mulled over her words. He agreed with her completely but for some reason she had struck a nerve with him. Rather than letting her know his true thoughts, he evaluated her veracity. "It is our duty as Konoha shinobi to make decisions that will ultimately help the village. These genin choose to risk their lives and they should be given that choice. These changes you wish to make are puerile at best."

"You're saying it's okay to lose innocent lives?" She snapped angrily. It was not difficult to notice the change in her aura but he continued with the facade and the own warning he had issued himself in his own mind could not stop him from pressing on.

"I am not. However, this exam mirrors what a shinobi would experience on daily missions. The genin are unfit to take these exams and yet they and their mentors make the decision for them to participate. They choose pride over the prosperity of their village."

She crossed her arms and shook her head, averting her eyes away from his.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing."

He fully intended on acting much more kind, however, the rational, or perhaps irrational side of continued to speak. "You are foolish."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes snapped toward him and she glared daggers. Her stance was meant to be threatening, but he found it anything but.

"There may be a time in a shinobi's life, in which they must make complicated decisions. Even if it was not what they originally sought for." It then occurred to him, why she said had struck a nerve with him. This entire time he had replaced the image of these genin with the younger version of himself. But during those ages, he was anything but a child. As soon as he was able to show any form of prowess, his father considered him an adult.

"You're justifying the injuries and deaths of several children during these exams."

"Tell me something, Sakura. Do you believe if a child is ordered to kill, they are still innocent?"

She appeared taken aback by the question. But she raised her voice, placing harsh emphasis on each word. "A child should never be blamed for the carelessness of adults."

"These genin are given weapons and are taught to kill." He leaned closer to where she was sitting across the table and looked deeply into her eyes, allowing himself to gauge her reaction. "That is not a child."

He could see the anger practically burn in her pale green orbs. Instead of responding she fumed quietly, packing up her belongings and mumbling under her breath. Slowly, she walked to the door before she turned to him one last time and hissed under her breath. "I am not working with you."

Her nearly inaudible words were so sharp he could have sworn he felt them cut into him.

And instead of responding himself, he watched her with an almost dumbfounded expression.

Itachi knew he was out of line and should not have said the things he said. In fact, he wholeheartedly agreed with her notion that Konoha's young shinobi should be protected. For some reason, he had looked at the situation as if they were discussing his past when he was a so-called child. And he was more than certain this girl would have felt sorry for him, just like she felt sorry for all those other children she wanted to save.

Regardless of what Sasuke thought, he was a flawed man and at times even a reflective man such as himself could act irrational.

He wasn't even sure why he was letting this get to him as much as he was. Death was supposed to free him from the shackles of life. Yet, he was imprisoned once more.

Itachi ran his fingers through his short locks. (It still felt strange to him that his hair was short). The only person who was a fool, was himself. His entire purpose of urging Sasuke to return to Konoha was so he could have the life he didn't have. With the terrible reputation the Uchiha had, he knew that making allies for their shamed clan was crucial and yet, he made an enemy of the one person who Naruto assured him he would get along with.

This Sakura woman would never know the atrocities he had to face. She would never know what it was like to raise a blade to the people she loved. Or what it was like to see the deadend eyes of people she knew laying in a pool of their own blood, due to her own hands. No one in the village would ever know what he did because they did not have cursed blood running through their veins. The idea that an intelligent person like her would surely forgive a monster like himself, caused him to act irrationally and make him respond to her in an atypical way.

Despite Sakura's clear disinterest in him, he knew he had to make amends. After all, they would work alongside each other for sometime, he knew it was best for both of them that he acted tolerable and not insensitive. Not to mention, it would be better for him and Sasuke in the long run.

All the dark implications that were associated with their clan would never cease, but he may as well assist in clearing up the Uchiha name, that he himself had helped in disgracing. Of course, the villagers did not know who he truly was. But soon enough they would know him as Daisuke and if he and Sasuke could make amends for their clan, then they would do just that.

Instead of eating lunch he worked in the dingy room, silently. This time he read over Sakura's plans to revamp the chunin exams. From reading her plans, not only was it apparent that she was highly intelligent, but she was thoughtful. She truly did care about her fellow shinobi and her village. In a corrupted world she remained optimistic and surprisingly naive.

Despite having a relatively decent plan, it didn't seem like she had a way to make the changes into a reality.

And he knew how to do just that.


End file.
